culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Gloria (1980 film)
| runtime = 121 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $4.1 million }} Gloria is a 1980 American crime thriller film written and directed by John Cassavetes. It tells the story of a gangster's girlfriend who goes on the run with a young boy who is being hunted by the mob for information he may or may not have. It stars Gena Rowlands, Julie Carmen, Buck Henry, and John Adames. Plot In the South Bronx, Jeri Dawn is heading home with groceries. Inside the lobby or her apartment building, she passes a man whose dress and appearance are out of place. The woman quickly boards the elevator. She is met in her apartment by her husband Jack Dawn, an accountant for a New York City mob family. There is a contract on Jack and his family, as he has been acting as an informant for the FBI. Suddenly, the family's neighbor, Gloria Swenson, rings their doorbell, asking to borrow some coffee. Jeri tells Gloria of the impending hit and implores Gloria to protect the children. Gloria, a former mobster's girlfriend, tells Jeri that she doesn't like kids but begrudgingly agrees. The Dawns' daughter Carmen refuses to leave and locks herself in the bathroom, so Gloria takes only their young son Phil to her apartment – narrowly missing the hit squad. After hearing loud shotgun blasts from the Dawns' apartment, a visibly shaken Gloria decides that she and Phil must go into hiding. She quickly packs a bag, grabs her cat, and leaves the building with Phil, just as a police SWAT team are entering with heavy weapons. Meanwhile, a crowd of onlookers and news reporters has gathered in front of the building, and a cameraman captures a picture of Gloria leaving the building with Phil. Gloria and Phil take a cab into Manhattan and they hide out in an empty apartment belonging to a friend of hers. While Phil sleeps, Gloria has the TV on and hears a news report say that there was a mob hit in the South Bronx, and that the name of the suspected abductor is Gloria Swenson. The next morning, Gloria and Phil sneak out of the apartment just as a group of gangsters close in on them. The gangsters are old friends of Gloria and confront Gloria on the sidewalk outside, exhorting her to give up Phil and the ledger. In desperation, Gloria empties her revolver at the car of five gangsters, which takes off and flips over. Gloria realizes that the fates of both her and Phil are now intertwined and that they will have to leave New York to survive. Gloria goes to the bank to empty her safe deposit box and the two settle for the night at a flophouse. She confronts another group of gangsters at a restaurant, she asks for immunity in exchange for the ledger. "Only Mr. Tanzinni can agree to that," says one of the goons, so she takes some of their guns and flees. The next day, Gloria tells Phil that she plans to send him away to a boarding school. Offended by her intentions Phil claims he is an independent grown man who can manage alone and Gloria decides to abandon him, and have a drink; but she is soon filled with guilt and rushes back to look for him; however he has been captured by some wise-guys. Gloria rescues him, killing one thug in the process and then fleeing two other thugs in a taxi and the subway, where several by-standers help her escape from the two mobsters. The two eventually make it to a hotel room, where Gloria laments the mob's strength and ubiquitous presence, explaining to Phil that she was once the mistress of Tanzinni himself. She meets with Tanzinni, relinquishes the ledger, and then flees, killing one gangster as another shoots down upon her elevator car. Phil waits several hours, then flees to Pittsburgh via rail. At a cemetery Phil and Gloria, disguised as an old woman, reunite. Cast * Gena Rowlands as Gloria Swenson * Julie Carmen as Jeri Dawn * Buck Henry as Jack Dawn * John Adames as Phil Dawn * Lupe Garnica as Margarita Vargas * John Finnegan as Frank * Tom Noonan, J.C. Quinn, and Sonny Landham as Mob henchmen * Lawrence Tierney as Broadway bartender Production John Cassavetes did not originally intend to direct his screenplay; he planned merely to sell the story to Columbia Pictures. However, once his wife, Gena Rowlands, was asked to play the title character in the film, she asked Cassavetes to direct it. Awards and honors Rowlands was nominated for the Academy Award and the Golden Globe Award for best actress, and the film won the Golden Lion award at the Venice Film Festival, tying with Atlantic City. The Boston Society of Film Critics selected Rowlands for their best actress award. The young boy Gloria was protecting, played by John Adames, tied with Sir Laurence Olivier (in The Jazz Singer) for the Worst Supporting Actor Razzie award of 1980. In 2003, the American Film Institute nominated Gloria Swenson as a hero from this film for AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes & Villains. Remakes and influences The film was remade in 1999 under the same title with a screenplay by Steve Antin and directed by Sidney Lumet. It starred Sharon Stone and Jean-Luke Figueroa. Other films inspired by Gloria include Ultraviolet (2006), which uses the premise of a woman on the run with a little boy and transposes the story to a Dystopian futuristic setting, and Erick Zonca's 2008 film Julia, starring Tilda Swinton. Luc Besson's film ''Léon also was inspired by Gloria, with actor Jean Reno playing the accidental guardian of a young girl (Natalie Portman) whose family was murdered by a corrupt DEA agent (Gary Oldman). A 2009 Brazilian film titled Verônica has a similar plot, changing the main character from a gangster's girlfriend to a teacher, who tries to save a student from criminals who killed his parents and are now chasing after him. References * Cassavetes, John and Raymond Carney (2001). "Chpt 10: Gloria (1978-1980)" in Cassavetes on Cassavetes. Macmillan. ISBN 0-571-20157-1. * Morris, George (1980). "Lady on the Lam," Texas Monthly. Vol. 8, No. 10. ISSN 0148-7736. External links * * * Category:1980 films Category:1980s crime thriller films Category:1980s crime drama films Category:American films Category:American crime drama films Category:American crime thriller films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Bill Conti Category:Films directed by John Cassavetes Category:Films about organized crime in the United States Category:Films set in New Jersey Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in New Jersey Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Golden Lion winners